fifty shades of green
by crazyvampXOXO
Summary: crossover between arrow and 50 shades of grey. Can Ana help Oliver win Felicity back? Can Oliver return the favor for her and Christian?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... This idea just popped into my head. Hope you like it. This continues after 50 shades of grey the first book and episode 18 season 4 of Arrow. But Laurel did not die.**

Fifty shades of green.

CHAPTER 1

"Ana."

"Christian."

When the big grey metal doors of the elevator closed in front of me; I felt a stab through my heart. He didn't even try to change my mind about leaving. He didn't even try to stop me. _But he did! You told him to stop!_ My subconscious yelled at me. She gave me the deadliest death glare on this planet. I guess she is right; I did stop him. I just don't know if I could ever go through _that_ ever again. Did that really give him _pleasure_? Christian has done a lot of things; things I didn't like; but that was the worst. How can women like that? How can he like that? Christian; the sweet guy that took me gliding in Georgia; the guy that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time; the guy that took… "Miss Steele; I have to take you home." Taylor said; breaking me out of my mixed up thoughts. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

"Goodbye Taylor. It really was a pleasure knowing you. Send my love to Gail." I said after he opened the car door when we parked in front of my apartment. He gave me a small smile and a nod. "I hope we see each other again Miss Steele." I gave him a quick hug before heading to my apartment. The lights were all off and there wasn't a single sound in the whole apartment. I wonder when Kate will be back. She is so lucky she got the good Grey. The one that's not afraid of a relationship. I envy her so much right now. Why can't he just love me back? _Because he has needs you don't understand Ana._ Once again my subconscious is right. I could never give him what he wanted; what he "needed". I have the greatest taste in men; in men that have issues. Why can't I just be happy? What have I done to deserve this? Maybe I should just go away for a while; just to clear my head. Yes that's what I'll do. Without further hesitation I headed to my room. After two full hours of packing I was finally done. I sat on my bed and took my notebook and pen from the bedside table.

 **Dear Kate…**

 **I decided to take a short vacation. I don't know when I will be back but I will; eventually. Please don't question Christian about my leaving. We broke up; that's all you need to know.**

 **Take care of yourself. I gave Christian back the phone he gave me so if you want to call me use my old number.**

 **All the love in the world; Ana. =)**

After I stuck the note under a fridge magnet; I left.

The bus ride to Star City was extremely long and uncomfortable. I sat next to an old lady who told me her whole life story. From the day she was born until now. To make things worst; there was a kid sitting behind me; kicking my chair repentantly. I was the first to get off that bus. Another twenty minutes passed while I tried to hail a cab but it was pointless so I started to walk. I visited Star City only once when I was a child but it was the best vacation I had. The city is beautiful and so full of life. On every second street lamp was a poster of a guy running for mayor. His name was Oliver Queen. As I wandered the streets; looking fo took a short cut though a dark ally. _Oh if only Christian could see you now!_ My subconscious said; spread out over her red plush couch. She was right though. If Christian knew I was walking down a dark ally he would flip out. Mr Control freak would probably throw me over his shoulder and carry me home. "Ugh; son of a bitch." I froze immediately when I heard the voice. It was close to my left; maybe a few steps in front of me. My mind told me to run; run away and never look back but my gut told me to investigate. Ray told me to always follow my gut so that's what I did. I quickened my pace a bit towards a large dustbin. I braced myself for the worst as I stepped into the little light above the dustbin. At the foot of the garbage pail was a man in a green leather hoodie without sleeves. The man's head was laid to the side and his left hand was pressed against the right side of his stomach. I dropped my duffle bag and raced forward to help him. His light blue eyes were barely open and his breath was frantic. "Don't worry sir; I'm going to call the hospital." I said as I pulled out my phone. He raised his right hand to cover my phone. "No; don't. But I do need your help. Could you help me into that building over there?" He pointed to a large building across the street. I wanted to protest and just call the hospital but if that's what he wants; I will help him. I nodded and stood up straight. I threw my duffle bag over my shoulders and held out my hands to him. With a lot of effort on my side he finally stood up as well. We walked as fast as his injury would allow. Every time we took a step he would grunt but he kept going. Once inside he started to give me directions. He directed me to a well hidden elevator in a large office. The first thing I noticed was that the elevator only went one floor down. I pushed the button and waited patiently for the lift to go down. I looked over to the man slumped in the corner. His hood still covered his face but he looked so familiar. With closer examination I recognized him as the guy on the posters; Oliver Queen. He looked to be in his late twenties; maybe the same age as Christian. Why do I still think of Christian so much? Wasn't this whole vacation to forget about him? The ding from the elevator caught my attention and Mr Queen's. I draped his arm over my shoulder again as I helped him into the room. What I saw shocked me more than Christian's play room. I refrained from asking questions when I heard a loud squeal. A short girl about my age with a brown bob ran towards us. "Ollie; talk to me; what happened?" She asked taking him from me. Another guy appeared out of nowhere to help the girl place Mr Queen on an operation table. I was just able to hear what he said. "Dark shot me with a poisonous arrow. I can feel the venom spread through my body." He grunted again as the man helped him out of his hoodie. The man barked out orders to the girl witch she did happily. She is either Mr Queen's sister or girlfriend. "Where's Oliver?" A woman emerged from the elevator. A concerned look chiselled into her perfect face. Her light brown hair lay perfectly still over he shoulder as she ran to Mr Queen's side. The girl with the bob whispered something into the newly arrived woman's ear before she turned towards me. I gave her a small smile as she walked towards me. "Hi; I'm Laurel Lance; a friend of the man you helped tonight." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I took her hand in mine and gave her a firm handshake. "My name is Anastasia Steele; but you can just call me Ana. Is Mr Queen going to be okay?" I asked. When I mentioned his name all eyes where on me; even Mr Queen looked at me. I felt uncomfortable under their stares so I looked down. "How do you know me?" Mr Queen slowly walked towards me; still clutching his side. He looked scary in that very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I felt uncomfortable with four sets of eyes on me. "Your face is plastered all over town. You're running for mayor or something. Listen I'm new to town and I don't want any trouble so I will just be on my way." I tightened my grip on my duffle bag and stared at Mr Queen. He was ten shades paler and looked as weak as a new born baby. Mr Queen grunted and stepped back a little. The other guy in the room helped Mr Queen on the little cot. He had a smooth chocolate colored skin and short black hair. "Laurel would you walk Ana out while we take care of Oliver." Laurel walked over to me with a smile and motioned me to walk to the elevator first. I stood against the back wall and waited for the elevator to reach its destination. "Ana; we would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about tonight." The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. I followed Laurel out of the building. "I won't say anything; I promise." Laurel looked at me for a couple of seconds before she smiled again. Her smile radiated confidence and made her look so beautiful. The way she smiled reminded me of Christian's smile. It would light up his whole face. Stop thinking about him; I scolded myself. I came here to forget him and that's what I'm going to do. "I know you will. Can I offer you a ride home?" She asked; fishing out her car keys from her pocket. I shook my head at her offer. "No its okay; I'm not sure where I'm going yet; but thanks." Laurel's car unlocked with a loud beep. She had a beautiful white Audi A3. "I know a great hotel just down the road; it's in a nice part of town. I would be happy to take you there." I accepted her offer and got into the A3. The interior consisted of black leather. Its smelled new with a hint of rose essence.

"Where are you from?" She asked as she eased her car out of her parking space. Being in this car reminded me of him. Why does he pop into my head every second? "I'm from Seattle." The Audi sailed smoothly over the road. Every second in the car made me miss home; made me miss him. "What did he do?" Laurel asked after a few seconds of silence. I looked at her with my mouth slightly open. Stop being an open book; I chastised myself. Should I just tell her what I can or should I pretend I don't feel like dying inside. "He uhm… didn't treat me the way I wanted to be treated." I said. That wasn't exactly accurate but it was the best I could do. Laurel stopped the car when the traffic light went red. She shot me a quick glance before turning her eyes back on the quite street. "Did he beat you?" She asked. If I told her that he did beat me in a way; Christian would be super mad at me. I looked down at my knotted hands. "No; he just treated me like a show piece and not a real girlfriend." Laurel put the car in drive and continued on the road to the hotel. "He must be an idiot." She said as she parked in front of the Grey Hotel. Seriously; I thought. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my bag on the back seat. Laurel led me to the front desk. A woman in her late thirties looked up as we approached. Her smile was flattering. "Hi; my friend would like a room please." Laurel asked before I could. The woman checked her computer before looking up at me again. "Sure Miss we have a room available. What's your name and how long are you planning on staying?"* Laurel and the woman looked at me; waiting for my answer. I laughed slightly and scratched the back of my neck. "Sorry; my name is Anastasia Steele and I think a week's stay would be great." I said. The woman's eyes grew a bit wider when she heard my name. That's odd. She typed viciously on the keyboard for a few seconds. "All set Miss Steele; a bellhop will be with you shortly to take you to your room." I thanked her and walked to the entrance with Laurel. "Thank you for the lift." I said to Laurel. She smiled at me. "It's no problem. Thank you for bringing Oliver in tonight." Laurel gave my arm a light squeeze before walking out of the door.

I walked over to the nearest couch and sat down. I took my phone out and turned it on. Twenty one missed calls from Christian Grey. Missing his calls would have earned me ten slaps on the behind. "Miss Steele?" A voice asked behind me. I stood up and turned to face the person that spoke. A youngish man in a green bellhop uniform smiled at me. "I'm here to show you to your room." He picked up my duffle bag and led me to the elevator. Inside the elevator he pressed the button for the twentieth floor. When the elevator came to a stop; the bellhop let me out first. At the end of the short hall was a set of double doors. Those doors were the only doors on the floor; above the doors to the room; in gold letters stood the word: penthouse. I looked at the bellhop. He quickened his pace to open the door. The inside was magnificent. A room fit for a king or the president not an average girl like me. I wonder how much they are charging me for one night.

"How much is one night in this room?" I asked the bellhop as he placed my bag next to the small table a few feet from the doors. "All your expenses are already paid for Miss Steele. Would you like me to send room service up to take your order?" He asked standing in front of the door. Who on earth would have paid my expenses? I accepted the bellhop's offer to send up room service and gave him a twenty dollar bill before he left. My phone rang loudly in the silent room. I didn't check the caller ID but regretted it after I answered. "Do you like your room?" Christian Grey's voice came over the small speaker. I rolled my eyes at him. Of course it was him who paid for my stay. "How did you know where I am; Christian?" I asked grabbing my bag and headed to the main bed room. "You better not be waiting in the bedroom." I said. I barely heard Christian's soft laugh. When I stood in front of the bedroom door; I slowly opened the door. "No Anastasia; I'm not in your room. How long are you planning to be on that… vacation?" He asked. I sat on the massive bed and took off my shoes. "I don't know." I said honestly. I didn't want to go home early but on the other hand I wanted to grab a bus and head home right now. "I'm giving you a week Anastasia. I have to be in Star City next week for business. When I'm done; I'm bringing you home with me." I was about to protest when there was a knock at the front door. I stood up and walked over to my bedroom door. "I already put an order in for you; eat everything they give you and get lots of rest; laters baby." Christian hung up the phone. How dare he? We aren't even together and he still bosses me around. I opened the front door and let the bellhop push in the cart. He left after handing me a card. Damn Christian! 


End file.
